


Rush

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's not even time to undress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verta/gifts), [LostInWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/gifts).



Come here... _brother._

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably say thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos on my stuff! You're awesome - I love you all! :D


End file.
